<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood, Sweat and Tears by Blackwind137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801530">Blood, Sweat and Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwind137/pseuds/Blackwind137'>Blackwind137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Thomas as a character, brotherly prinxiety - Freeform, relationships later maybe, thomas and virgil are brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwind137/pseuds/Blackwind137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The two sat in silence as Roman cleaned up the mess of antiseptic wipes and gauze, Virgil’s eyes tracking his movements lazily. Once the kit was tucked away safely, a sigh passed through Roman’s lips as he sat against the wall, hand in his hair. The two sat there quietly- for how long, neither knew.</p>
<p>'...Sorry.' The word almost goes unnoticed if not for the piercing silence. </p>
<p>Roman scoffs. 'Yeah? Why?'</p>
<p>Virgil’s eyes are trained on the floor, looking vacant. 'I know you hate playing nurse.'"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>A new foster home, a new town, a new school- Virgil and Roman aren't new to the experience. However, that doesn't make it easier to navigate.</p>
<p>***Please read end notes!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood, Sweat and Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get them out of here, Ro. Go.”</p>
<p>“And you?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god- you know we don’t got time for this-.”</p>
<p>The banging on the door boomed louder, a voice harmonizing like nails on a chalkboard. “You brats! Open the goddamn door!”</p>
<p>Thomas and Remus shook quietly as they held their hands over their ears, trying to muffle the noise. Roman looked down at them, quickly shushing their whines. He locked eyes with Virgil, trying to challenge his foster brother as the emo held his body firmly against the rattling door.</p>
<p>“Go, Ro. I’ll be up as soon as you’re out of sight.”</p>
<p>They held each other’s gaze for a moment longer before Roman cussed softly under his breath. “Come on, little ones, upstairs. Go to my room, go on.” He herded them up the stairs quickly, tossing over his shoulder, “Be safe, Virgil.”</p>
<p>Virgil stayed at the bottom, watching the retreating figures of his siblings as the pounding got more intense. He stayed a bit longer, waiting till he gave them enough time to get up the stairs. The pounding went quiet, and alarms went off in Virgil’s head. He moved away from the door, making a break for the stairs as he heard the door break open, slamming hard against the wall behind it.</p>
<p>He wasted no time, not even looking behind himself, as he took the stairs two at a time. He knew that even if he got up to the room, even if they barricaded the door, their foster father would not be happy until he got one of the kids. And yet, with this knowledge, Virgil’s instincts to protect his brothers were replaced with flight as danger drew closer.</p>
<p>He could see the landing of the stairs, and just barely see Roman’s scared face in the doorway, when he felt a pull on his leg sending him to the ground. He tried to continue up the stairs, throwing his other foot around to kick their foster father, but he was pulled further down. </p>
<p>As Virgil continued to struggle, he came face to face with the monster as the man sneered, “Gotcha.”</p>
<p>———-</p>
<p>Roman sat against the door, watching Thomas and Remus playing on the bed with an iPad that he’d won at some school raffle. He waited until Virgil’s and Allen’s yells became quiet, using all he had in himself to not interfere. Roman and Virgil had already learned, if the younger boys were left alone, they would seek the older two out. It had left them in the line of danger once, and since then Roman and Virgil did not repeat that mistake.</p>
<p>It was about 2 hours later when Roman finally got up from his seat. He walked over to the boys on the bed. “Stay right here, okay? I’m going to get Virgil.”</p>
<p>Thomas looked up at Roman, eyes unsure. “Is...is Virgil okay?”</p>
<p>Roman’s smile was tight, forced, but he responded all the same. “He will be.” He patted their heads and turned to leave. “Stay right here. Find a movie for us all to watch.”</p>
<p>With that task to occupy them, Roman carefully made his way down stairs. His foster father was nowhere to be found, so Roman deemed it safe enough. He made his way to the first floor bathroom, figuring Virge had made it that far.</p>
<p>When he knocked on the door, two swift knocks, a grunt was his response. Opening the door to slide inside, Roman quickly helped Virgil up, helping to support the battered boy. “Our first aid kit is still upstairs,'' he said softly. Virgil just grunted, trying to stand up as straight as he could with as tired and bruised as he was.</p>
<p>The two walked slowly up the stairs, taking their time on the way to the upstairs bathroom. When they made it, Roman sat him down on the toilet seat and set to work. He cleaned the cuts on his lip and under his eye. He cleaned the cigarette burns on his arms- new ones, but old enough to be from last night, he’d ask later- and he bandaged up any bruising he saw. He broke one of the ice packs inside the first aid kit and placed it to Virgil’s eye, chastising the pale boy when he pulled away with a hiss. “I know, just hold it there,” Roman said curtly. The emo grabbed the ice pack as directed, softly pressing it against his face.</p>
<p>The two sat in silence as Roman cleaned up the mess of antiseptic wipes and gauze, Virgil’s eyes tracking his movements lazily. Once the kit was tucked away safely, a sigh passed through Roman’s lips as he sat against the wall, hand in his hair. The two sat there quietly- for how long, neither knew.</p>
<p>“...Sorry.” The word almost goes unnoticed if not for the piercing silence. </p>
<p>Roman scoffs. “Yeah? Why?”</p>
<p>Virgil’s eyes are trained on the floor, looking vacant. “I know you hate playing nurse,” he dodged.</p>
<p>“I know that’s not what you’re thinking,” the other tried again, trying to push the exasperated tone from his voice. He moved to sit cross legged, leaning forward as he did so, propping his arms on his knees.</p>
<p>He watches the battered boy, waiting for a response. Said boy brings a hand to his hair, tugging as he combs through it. “Sorry I didn’t stop the game before it got bad. I thought...I didn’t think that would happen.”</p>
<p>Roman sighs, deflating a little. “Hot Topic, it’s not your fault. ‘Sides, if it’s yours then it’s just as much mine too. We weren’t facing his car- we couldn’t have known.” It’s meant to calm the other, but Roman cannot tell if it had its desired effect.</p>
<p>They’d been playing baseball out front. They put planning into how they’d lay out the bases to avoid hitting Allen’s car, but apparently they weren’t careful enough. When the car window broke, that’s when Allen had come out and attacked. Virgil was always someone to plan that type of stuff, scared to get in trouble with the foster parent, but Roman was the batter during the incident.</p>
<p>After a few moments without Virgil responding, Roman stood up and offered his hand. “C’mon, Stormy Knight. Remus and Thomas are waiting for us.” The offered hand was taken, and the two slowly made their way back to Roman’s room.</p>
<p>Upon opening the bedroom door, the two children’s heads whipped up. “Virgil!” Thomas called, hopping off the bed and to the boys side where he forcefully hugged him.</p>
<p>Virgil looked down at Thomas with a wince, smiling slightly as he pet the boy's head. “Hey buddy, what’s up.”</p>
<p>“Hey, not so tight Thomey-salami,” Roman chastised. Thomas let go a bit, looking up at Virgil.</p>
<p>“Are you alright..?” Came the timid question. </p>
<p>Virgil’s smile became tight, but he answered, “I’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>Roman looked between the two younger boys. “So, that movie?”</p>
<p>Thomas nodded as he grabbed both Roman’s and Virgil’s hands, dragging them back to the bed as Remus selected the movie Tangled on the device. All four boys sat curled up with each other, Roman and Virgil on the outsides with Remus against Roman and Thomas against Virgil. </p>
<p>By the time the movie made it to the song “I have a dream”, both younger boys were out like lightbulbs. Roman smiles softly down at them, running a hand through Remus’ hair.</p>
<p>“So. When did you get those new burns?” Roman asks quietly. There’s no immediate answer, but he knows Virgil is deciding whether to be truthful or deceitful.</p>
<p>“Last night.” The response is almost drowned out by the song. So, he chose the truth Roman thought. “He...Remus got up to get water. Allen...wasn’t happy last night.”</p>
<p>Roman’s jaw clenched tightly, his hand pausing in his brother’s hair. “When was this?”</p>
<p>Virgil didn’t meet his eyes. “Last night, when you were asleep. I-I heard your door open and got up to check it out. I saw it was Remus and-and I followed, ‘cause I was nervous, y’know? He went to the bathroom, but when he opened the door, Allen was already in there and I just, kinda, moved. I put him behind me and told him to go back to the room and next thing I know Allen had my arm and, I don’t know, it happened so fast, I didn’t- then I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you’d worry about him and-and I just-.”</p>
<p>“Virgil.” Roman’s voice came out louder than he intended, making the other flinch in response. Ro brought his hand to the other’s shoulder. “Just breathe.” Virgil’s breathing had grown more rapid as he continued speaking, and the last thing Roman wanted was a panic attack. The other boy took a deep breath and held it for a moment before exhaling.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he apologized softly. Roman sighed quietly.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” he said with a small smile. “Thank you, for taking care of him.” The other blushed as he shrugged, ducking his head a bit.</p>
<p>“I just wish we didn’t have to worry about that stuff.” It was quiet, but Roman heard it all the same. He made a soft hum, grabbing Virgil’s shoulder and squeezing softly in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.</p>
<p>Both boys continued to watch the movie in silence as “I have a dream” came to a close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If there's interest in this, I do have a few chapters made up on this story. Other characters will be introduced when it's time. This is my first sanders sides fic, so there's that too! Hope y'all enjoyed!</p>
<p>Drop some suggestions of events you'd like to see and I'll see about incorporating them!</p>
<p>*4 pages, 1567 words</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>